Luke Aaran
Luke Sterling Aaran is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. He is 27 years old and from New York city. He is an agent for LCP Corps. He possesses the abilities of Detection and Verbal Reality Manipulation. Appearance Luke is tall and relatively well-built. He has pale skin, dark brown eyes and dark hair which he wears spiked up. He also has a little stubble. At work, he forces himself to wear suits and tuxedos, but he hates these clothes and will never wear anything similar otherwise. Personality Luke's main love is power, which he believes is his right and that he'll do anything to gain. He presents a cold front to the world, and doesn't show much emotion, since he thinks this would be a weakness. He is also highly cultured, with a love for music and a high curiosity. He has an aggressive streak which he tries to curb, knowing the trouble its caused him in his past. Home Luke lives in an amazing penthouse apartment located in the centre of New York city. His parents bought him this apartment without consulting him or giving him any choice in the matter. It's modernly furnished, and walled in one-way glass throughout, which gives it incredibly beautiful views particularly at night. Abilities Luke's first ability is Detection. This enables him to detect a lot of facts, mainly background knowledge about his surroundings, but also information about every person he meets. He detects any ability a person has, and also detected his own ability upon manifestation. He can detect any problems or worries a person could have, and can sometimes detect the answer to questions. His second ability is Verbal Reality Manipulation. Using this, he can alter small amounts of reality by verbally commanding it to change. Only small things can be manipulated, and if he tries to do something too big it will not work. He also needs to be able to speak to use it, and he'd be blocked if he were muted or gagged. He can use it to do things like travelling small distances, rearranging an area, creating small objects and making projectiles miss. Family *Mother - Natasha Aaran *Father - Simon Aaran History Luke grew up as the only child of an exceptionally rich and influential family, after complications during his birth left his mother subsequently infertile. He was spoilt during his childhood, but also constantly a disappointment to his parents. He never showed much initiative to get on in life, and got into several fights during his teens which the family had to pay to cover up. They eventually forced him to straighten out, attending an Ivy League collage and then entering politics. He manifested when he was 24 years old, and began sensing both his new ability and endless facts about the contents of his home. He was recruited by LCP Corps weeks afterwards, and manifested his second ability a few days afterwards. He accidentally used it to make an energy attack miss him, and then he used the ability to help capture a man who'd been spying on the company. Three years after beginning his work as an agent, he met Zoe Landon and immediately detected her ability. They spoke for a while, but she left angrily after he made a pass at her. He soon forgot about it, and continued trying to recruit for the group. However, months later, he met Zoe once more, at the dinner where she worked as a waitress. He ended up bringing her back to his apartment, and they had a one night stand. She rejected him once more the following morning, and left. They only began dating after their third meeting. Then, he also persuaded her to quit her current waitressing job in order to pursue her dream, and offered to finance her to help. They continued to date for several months, until she realised he was one of LCP Corps' agents, when she recognised him during a raid to free Robert Franklin's son. Instead of confronting him, she used her ability to manipulating him into changing, and being willing to fight his group with her. However, after a few days, the effect wore off, and he realised what she had done. Angrily, he confronted her about it, and ended up fatally stabbing her. She was resurrected by Robert but ended her relationship with Luke. Etymology Luke is a Greek and Latin name which means "man from Lucania", and may also be associated with "light". His middle name, Sterling, is English and means "little star". His surname's origin is unclear, but it may be derived from Aaron, a Hebrew name meaning "mountain". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.